


Friends In High Places

by ShadowsOffense



Category: Dragon Age II
Genre: Gen, Male-Female Friendship, Rumors
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-11-24
Updated: 2014-11-24
Packaged: 2018-02-26 21:42:12
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 573
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2667338
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ShadowsOffense/pseuds/ShadowsOffense
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>House Tethras leading the merchant guild causes Varric his share of headaches, but this one might be the end.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Friends In High Places

Varric sat across from his crossbow, staring at her gleaming lines. Not even she was enough to save him from this. He sighed deeply and picked her up, her weight solid and familiar in his hands. “Alright Bianca, it’s time.” He placed her in her holster, an act that felt uncomfortably final. “Let’s go.”

The kid waiting at the door gave him a weird look, but Varric ignored it. People never really got him and Bianca and he was used to it, but when something had saved his life as often as she had... well, he could handle a few strange looks for Bianca’s sake. He raised an eyebrow at the boy, who blushed and hastily opened the door.

“Right this way Mr. Tethras.”

Varric snorted. Like he didn’t know the way in his own sodding guild hall. Nevertheless, he let the boy guide him to the doors of the House leaders’ assembly chamber.

“Varric Tethras,” the master of ceremonies intoned as he entered. “You have been summoned here today to answer to the charges brought before this assembly. You have been accused of the crimes of embezzlement, misuse of guild powers, and an assortment of smaller complaints. After reviewing the evidence and the statements presented before us here today, this body is ready to vote. As is custom, you are permitted to make a final statement, should you care to do so.”

For an instant, Varric was tempted. Protesting the charges would be an exercise in futility; this frame job had been admirably tidy-- not in its crudeness, but for the through and well placed bribery that would ensure that nothing he said would do anything to sway the final outcome. And it was too late to bribe them back. Still, Varric was tempted to take the opportunity to finally tell them all what he really thought of them. In the end, it was Hawke, who had somehow bullied her way into the supposedly closed meeting, and her pleading eyes that enabled him to give a civil response. “I do not,” he said formally.

“Very well then. I call this matter to a vote. Let all those in favor of the full expulsion of the House of Tethras rise at this time.”

There was a moment of stillness. No one stood.

From her seat, Hawke smirked and Varric felt it as his jaw slammed into the floor.

* * *

“How did you do it?” he asked her, back in his rooms at the Hanged Man as he handed her a glass of the best wine he could find. He still felt a little wide eyed. And a lot giddy.

She accepted the glass and took a sip from it, a smug little smile firmly in place. “I am the Champion, you know,” she told him loftily.

He shook his head and grinned. “ _Hawke._ ”

She laughed. “It’s the truth, this time. I just told your guild leaders that anyone that voted to oust you would have their entire House boycotted by the Champion of Kirkwall in all matters of trade.”

“...And therefore by the rest of the Kirkwall nobility who are still asking how high on the way up.” He was amazed. She was amazing

Hawke shrugged. “I didn’t ask for this, but if it can help my friends....”

Varric raised his glass and waited for her to do the same. “To friendship.”

“To friendship,” she replied. “And unasked for fame caused by rumor-spreading Dwarves.”


End file.
